Living without you
by Caroline Idina Fabray
Summary: Sequel to opposites attract. Quinn is stuggling to move on from sam's death. Who will help her? Bad at summaries but its awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been a while I realize that but I didn't know how to start it! I also want to give a special thanks to Elena Bearysmart for the help! So on to the story.**

No! This can't be happening! He can't be dead. He just can't! We have gone through too much for all of this to end. I hate the people that did this to Sam, me, our child. Our child…how am I going to raise a baby! I need Sam to help me. To be there when we have an ultrasound, when he touches my belly to feel his baby kick, this just can't be happening! Were supposed to live happily ever after, like in those movies right? Sam… I miss you so much. How will I move on without you? It was love at first sight. It's been a month since you died; I haven't even planned your funeral yet because I can't seem to let you go. Not yet. How am I going to do this? How will I ever move on?

**No ones P.O.V**

Quinn's laying on her bed with tissues all over the place. Watching over and over again her and Sam's wedding video. She hasn't gotten out of the bed in hours. She only gets up when she needs to use the bathroom or is hungry. She can't seem to get over it. They were so happy. And that night ruined everything. She holds her belly and thinks, how am I going to raise a baby on my own? She cries thinking about it she still remembers that fateful night. It's repeating over and over again…

"_Sam?" "Yeah?" I have some news you may want to know…" "Go on..." "I'm-"I was stopped when a gang of robbers came up to us. "Give me all your money!" One of them said. "We don't have anything." Sam said scared. So one of the men grabbed me and put a knife on my neck. "Let her go!" "Give me the money your hiding!" And so Sam started to fight with them and they pushed me away. And they stabbed him multiple times and ran away. "Sam!" I kneeled beside him, and saw blood everywhere. I couldn't stand to see him that way. "I love you Quinn…. And I always will." I held him tight." I will always, always love you Sam, and nothings going to change that." Tears slid down my face. He dried away my tears and kissed one more time. "What…is it ….you wanted to say to me..?" He asked. I hesitated in telling him, but in the end I told him." Sam…I'm pregnant." I cried. He smiled. "That's great Quinn…Promise me you'll take care of our angel you got there." He touched my belly. "Sam, I can't do this without you…" "Yes you can. Your Quinn Fabray, you can do anything. Promise me you'll take care of our baby and promise me you'll move on, you'll find someone that loves you just as much as I do... Promise?" "I promise Sam. Then, he died in my arms. A few minutes later I'm still holding him. My dress is filled with blood. The police come up to me. "Miss? Are you okay? Were you hurt? Is this your husband?" I stay silent. Tears freely flowing. "Miss we need you to answer some questions about the incident. Witnesses said that some men came up to you and attempted to rob you, is that true? And your husband was stabbed multiple times?" Again I stay silent. "Miss? I know it hurts that he's dead, but we need to solve this case to get those people that did this to your husband in jail. So can you please answer some questions?" I whisper softly," What is it that you need to know?" The police man sighs. "Can you tell me what happened?" I bite my lip."W-we were walking back from the park…and I was going to tell Sam that I-I'm pregnant. A-and these men in masks come up to us and tell us to give them money. But we didn't have anything. T-then t-hey put a knife to my neck and threatened to kill me. Then Sam attacked them and they pushed me back, and they were beating him…and stabbing him." I started to sob. "They ran away, and I ran towards him he told me that he loved me and he always will. And told him that I was pregnant. He smiled at me. He told me to take care of our baby and to promise him that I will move on. I did. Then he died. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to know?" The man was on the verge of tears but said," Yeah. Thank you. Are there any weapons that they left maybe that you saw?" "They left a knife over there." I pointed to the direction of the knife." Thank you. Umm Miss? Were going to need to take your husbands body." I held Sam tightly and shook my head." Please don't take him!" I sobbed harder." Miss, we need to take his body for an autopsy. Please Miss?" I shook my head once again. He called some men over to take Sam's body. I held him tight. And shook my head." NO! DON'T TAKE HIM! PLEASE!" The police grabbed me." Calm down miss it's just an autopsy." I started screaming as they took Sam's body away." SAM! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" I fell to my knees and sobbed. "Miss calm down it's ok. Want me to take you back to your home?" I nodded. I got in the police car and he drove away. AS he parked in front of my house I looked up. And thought," It will never be the same." He escorted me into my home." Miss? Some policemen will be guarding the house temporarily in case those men that killed your husband might want to come after you." I nodded. "Thank you sir." He smiled and left. I went upstairs and showered and changed into a night gown. I layed on the bed and cried. "This is the first night Sam isn't in our bed." I cried until I fell into a deep sleep._

**So what did you think? Comment, suscribe, favorite. Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup. So here it is the 2****nd**** chapter! Special Thanks to Evermore Tulip.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own glee, if I did Quam would still be together.**

**Sam's POV**

Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is Quinn being by my side while I was bleeding to death. Hold on… death? Am I dead? I should be waking up by a hospital right now. Okay…am I being punk'd? Suddenly I see a man approaches me…

"Who are you? And why am I here? "

The man says," My name is Mathew, your guardian angel. And you my friend are in the afterlife!"

"What the fu-"

"Do not finish that sentence! I don't like people swearing! Anyway, your dead dude! And this is your new home...temporarily at least."

"What? No my home is with my wife Quinn, who is probably worried about me right now…"

"Yeah…that _use _to be your life until you got beat up and stabbed by a bunch of robbers.

"You know for a guardian angel you're kind of rude."

"So I've been told. Anyway, so here's the deal…I need to get my wings and in order to do that I need to have helped a dead person get to heaven. And since you are here in the afterlife I need to help you get there. But first you need to help someone move on from an event that has affected them greatly."

"So you are saying.-"

"Dude you mouth is HUGE! How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"I haven't put any balls in my mouth…have you?"

"No…"

"Anyway, so who's this person I got to help?"

"Oh it is some one you already know very well... "

"Who?"

Instead of telling you why don't I just show you…"

An image appeared of someone lying in a bed of tissues. It was obviously a girl because she had long hair. And she had blond hair and then I saw the face I fell in love with.

"Quinn!"  
>"Oh so you recognize her!"<p>

"She's my wife! Of course I freaking recognize her!

"Yeah well as you can see, she isn't taking your death very well. It's been a freaking month and look at her! Pregnant and depressed. And she can't stop watching that damn wedding video."

"I told her to move on…to find someone who's going to love her and our kid."

"I don't think she's taking your advice very well."

" So how am I going to do this?"

"Well considering that your abilities haven't formed yet…maybe a month or so more. And once you get your abilities, you will be sent back to earth and one of your abilities will be to appear and disappear. The rest I don't know. But your objective is to make sure she moves on. Understand?"

"Got it."

"So…this is the part where I leave…bye trouty mouth!"

And he disappeared in a flash. How am I going to do this?

Sorry for not updating soon enough I got writers block and from the lack of reviews It was hard to do. But yeah…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Just updating here…special thanks to Evermore Tulip and written-in-hearts

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own glee to you!

Quinn's POV

So today I decided to do something with my messed up cant ever fix life. And went to the park me and Sam were before…that.

So I got out of bed took a shower and changed into a blue dress with a cardigan over it and grabbed my bangs with a pin. I locked the door and headed out to the park.

As I walked I kept thinking about my life and how it turned out to be. Don't tell anybody this or I will hurt you but I always wanted to be on Broadway I became a nurse because that's what my parents wanted but the stage has always been my one true love.(Other than Sam of course). I mean I took piano, ballet, jazz, vocal, gymnastics, and guitar lessons. So pretty much everything. And when I heard that Rachel Berry made it I was mad because I wanted to be on Broadway with Sam in the front row cheering me on telling every single person that I was his wife.

I pretty much tortured her since sophomore year to senior year. That was when Sam was gone to the marines. But in reality I tortured her because I was jealous. Jealous that she had her whole life figured out. And she knew where she was going to go. She was never embarrassed to show her true self. Something I lacked of.

Anyways once I got to the park I went and sat down on a bench. I saw many families having the perfect life and actually being happy. Then I saw a father playing catch with his son. I started to tear up. (Damn hormones) I wanted Sam to be that dad. And while I looked down.

Then I saw a pair of flats. And I looked up. Rachel Freaking Berry was right in front of me. With her thousand watt smile.

"Quinn! It's been a while! How are you doing? I am doing marvelous!

I have been in 5 Broadway musicals already.

I started with Les mis, then to West Side story, Spring Awakening, and I have finally gotten the role of Elphaba on Wicked.

I have also won 3 Tony's which I am very pleased with.

And most importantly I am engaged with my dear Finn.

And to think you all doubted on me.

So how has your life been? "

I couldn't take it any longer. I just began to bawl my eyes out.

Why me? Why did they ruin my happiness?

Look how my life has turned out. I have the worst life ever!

And Rachel sat on the bench with me and grabbed my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Oh Barbra! I didn't mean to offend you in any way. Sometimes I talk to much and-"

"No… its ok it isn't your fault…it's just…I don't think you want to hear my problems-"

"No! It's fine. If you need to let any of those feelings out please do. I happen to be a great listener."

"Ok… well…do you remember Sam Evans?"

Rachel nodded.

"Isn't he the boy you dated in High school until they sent him to the marines?"

"Yes. Well I saw him again 4 years passed and we saw each other again and it was like high school again. That was until our parents wrote a fake letter saying that I never loved him. So we broke up once again. Then when I was going to New York to go work at a hospital once I graduated. And Sam stopped me from going and proposed and then got married. And for five years I was happy. Then one day. We decided to go to the park."

Tears began to form in my eyes.

"If you don't want to continue you don't have to."

"No. It's ok.We were walking back from the park…and I was going to tell Sam that I-I'm pregnant.

A-and these men in masks come up to us and tell us to give them money.

But we didn't have anything.

T-then t-hey put a knife to my neck and threatened to kill me.

Then Sam attacked them and they pushed me back, and they were beating him…and stabbing him."

"They ran away, and I ran towards him he told me that he loved me and he always will. And told him that I was pregnant.

He smiled at me. He told me to take care of our baby and to promise him that I will move on. I did.

Thenhe died in my arms."

I couldn't handle it any longer and just cried and cried.

Rachel was in tears herself and tried to comfort me.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

I nodded.

So I went home and we exchanged numbers. And I went back to the spot I was only a couple hours ago. And drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Just uploading here! So yeah enjoy…

Disclaimer: Yeah I'll own glee when I marry Zac Efron!

Quinn's POV

So I woke up the next morning with a text message from none other than Manhands, I mean Rachel. (Sorry got use to calling her that)

Hey Quinn! How are you today? How about we meet up at the Lima Bean in say 1 hour? Hope to see you there!

-Rachel

So I got out of bed and got ready to go until I had the urge to puke.

So I rushed to the bathroom and just spilled my guts out.

Once I finished I brushed my teeth like 5 times until I got the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

And so I got in my car for the first time in a while and drove to the Lima Bean.

About 10 minutes later I got there. And I headed inside.

I quickly spotted Rachel and went up to her.

"Hi Rachel." I gave her a small smile.

"Hello Quinn I'm glad you could make it!"

As we sat down we ordered our food.

"So…how have you been?"

I gave her the how do you think I am I just lost my husband look.

"Right sorry. That was an inappropriate question."

"It's all right. Well horrible and stressed because I have absolutely no idea what to do with Sam's funeral."

I looked down trying not to cry.

"Oh if you want I can help you with the funeral."

I looked up.

"Rachel…no I can't. You have a wedding to plan and-"

"Oh Quinn it's no problem really. You can't plan a funeral in your state of condition. I

Mean this is all too depressing for you and your child."

"Umm thank you. I owe you one."

"No problem. Speaking on the baby, when are you planning to make an appointment.?"

"Well I don't know yet. I wanted to go with Sam but…"

"Well you should plan the appointment soon. To see that little angel is doing!"

"Your right. I will soon. Thanks Rachel you are a really good friend."

She smiled at me. And we continued our very long conversation.

2 weeks later…

Today is the saddest day of my life.

Today is Sam's funeral. I dress up and head my way to the funeral.

Once I make it there, I head my way to the funeral home.

"Hello Quinn... What do you think? Rachel says as she comes up to me.

"It's nice… Thanks Rachel"

"No problem. Come on the funeral will begin any minute now."

We head our way into our seats. I recognize someone I knew before.

"Hey Quinn. "

"Finn. It's been a while."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about your loss."

"Thank you and congrats on your engagement."

He smiled. And the funeral began.

Everybody went and spoke about Sam.

Until finally came my turn.

I went up and said," well I had no speech prepared but I do have a song I would like to sing"

I headed toward the piano and sat on the bench.

I began to play the keys to the piano and played…

And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
>without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to<br>And now the night is near  
>Now I can make believe he's here<p>

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<br>The city goes to bed  
>And I can live inside my head<p>

On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning<br>Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me<p>

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
>All the lights are misty in the river<br>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
>And all I see is him and me forever and forever<p>

And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<br>And although I know that he is blind  
>Still I say, there's a way for us<p>

I love him  
>But when the night is over<br>He is gone  
>The river's just a river<br>Without him  
>The world around me changes<br>The trees are bare and everywhere  
>The streets are full of strangers<p>

I love him  
>But every day I'm <span>learning<span>  
>All my life<br>I've only been pretending  
>Without me<br>His world will go on turning  
>A world that's full of happiness<br>That I have never known

I love him  
>I love him<br>I love him  
>But only on my own<p>

I sobbed as hard as I ever done.

Rachel came over and hugged me.

"It's okay. Come on."

She took me to my seat. And I saw no tear that was dry.

And then they took the casket to bury him…

As they lowered the casket I couldn't handle it any more and had a breakdown.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T BURY HIM! PLEASE! LET ME GO WITH HIM! PLEASE SAM DONT LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"

Rachel grabbed me.

"Quinn calm down please it's not good for you or the baby."

I just sobbed.

And as people dropped flowers on his casket I took something out of my bag.

"Good bye Sam. I love you so much. And don't ever forget that."

I hugged the leather jacket one more time. And dropped it to the casket.

It was the leather jacket he use to own. Back in high school. He gave it to me one night and I have cherished it since then.

Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"_I love him but only on my own…"_

**Well that was really depressing. The song was ****On My Own by Les Miserables cast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own glee. Once lasers shoot out of my eyes!**

Quinn POV

It's been a week since the funeral and I've gone back to my old ways. Lying on the bed watching sam and I wedding video. I'm watching the video for the hundredth time when the doorbell rings.

I don't answer it. I don't want any damn visitors saying how sorry they are for my loss.

It rings again.

What the hell do they want!

So I get out of bed and head downstairs. I open the door.

"Hello Quinn. I hope I didn't disturb you in any way."

"Hi Rachel. No I was just…doing stuff."

"I know exactly what you were doing! And it has to stop now! I'm getting tired of you being all depressed all the time! I know it hurts Quinn but you have to move on soon. For you and your baby."

"And what do you know? You have never lost someone you loved so much you would do anything for them. He was my other piece Rachel. He made me feel like I'm worth something!"

Tears form in my eyes.

"Actually I do know Quinn. Well me and Finn broke up senior year and left each other. And I headed off to pursue my dreams. In New York. And I met someone there. His name was Jesse.

And I loved him. And then after a while he decided to propose. And I said yes.

I was happy that I finally found someone who loved me for me. And on my wedding day, I never felt so beautiful in my life. So I had to show Jesse how I looked.

And when I was looking for him I heard someone in the closet. I opened it and there was Jesse with one of the bridesmaids.

I-I felt anger a-and sadness. The person I loved didn't love me back.

He was just using me for money and fame.

So I ran off and the wedding was done.

So I do know how you feel Quinn."

I felt so guilty. Here I was crying over Sam when Rachel went through something like that. But she was happy now.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I didn't know. I-"

"It's ok. It's all in the past. I have Finn now and I love him more than I loved Jesse.

Now I came here for a reason. I noticed you still haven't made an appointment for you and the baby.

So I went and made one. This happens to be today. So go upstairs and get ready and I'll wait here.

Unless you don't want me to go…then I'll just drop you off-"

"No! Of course I want you to go! You're my best friend and I want you to be there."

She smiled.

"Go! We don't want to be late." 

So I go get ready. And come downstairs.

"Ready Rachel?"

" Of course! I want to see that baby!"

I laughed. Something I haven't done in a while.

So we got in her car and went to the doctor.

Once we got there Rachel went to the main desk.

I went to sit down and looked through a magazine. When I saw a couple.

The father I supposed was touching the woman's belly.

And they were smiling and so happy.

I touched my barely noticeable belly and wished Sam was here.

Rachel came and sat next to me. She noticed what I was looking at and squeezed my hand.

"It's going to be ok. You'll find someone new."

"I doubt it. I will never find someone as perfect as Sam."

She gave me a sympathetic look. But gave me a small smile. She's a really good friend. She should be planning her wedding but she's here with me instead. And I appreciate that.

"Quinn Evans." The nurse called. Rachel and I got up.

"That's me."

"The doctor is ready to see you."

And so we followed the nurse. And went into a room. I felt so nervous. I was about to see my child for the very first time!

"You nervous?"

"Yes. I'm about to see my child for the first time."

"Well everything is going to be fine you'll see!"

And then the doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Evans. How have you been has your pregnancy been fine? And you are?"

He pointed to Rachel.

"Oh I'm just a friend accompanying her."

"Okay then."

"Hi. Yes I've been okay just morning sickness that's bothering me."

"Well that's perfectly normal. Now let's see how you are."

He does all these tests which come out fine and finally the most anticipated moment comes.

"Now let's see how that baby is. Now just lay down."

I lay down. And feel so nervous.

"Put your shirt up a bit. Now this may feel a bit cold."

He puts that jelly thing and it actually is cold.

And he starts doing the ultrasound.

"Well everything seems normal the heartbeats are perfect."

"Wait, Heartbeats?"

"Yes. Heart beats. You're expecting triplets."

I lay there completely shocked. I'm having triplets?

"T-triplets!"

"Yes congratulations!"

I look at Rachel and she's in a complete state of shock.

"Oh my god! You're having triplets!"

I look at the screen and I see three babies. THREE! But I smile. Three babies. I am so happy!

Once the appointments over I get the ultrasound pictures and go into Rachel's car.

I sit there in shock.

"Well that news is certainly surprising. I'm happy for you Quinn."

"How am I going to raise 3 babies on my own?"

"Finn and I will help you. Don't worry I wont let you go through this alone."

I smile at her and she drives away. Once I get home I sit on the couch.

"Sam were going to have triplets!"

I smile and touch my belly.

For the first time in a while I feel happy.

**Well that news was certainly surprising! Review please there like crack to me. And will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a bit of writers block. But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I like Glee and I wish I owned it but sadly no!**

1 month later…

Well I am officially 3 months. And NOTHING fits anymore! I feel like whale! Anyway today is Rachel's big day and I'm happy for her. Considering that I tortured her all through high school, she deserves this.

I was getting ready when I hear someone downstairs…

"Who's there?" I scream out.

Nothing.

I get a bat Sam had autograph by who knows and proceed downstairs.

As I walk down the stairs I see very blurry blond hair.

"I'm asking this one more time, who's there?"

"It's me."

I scream and start swinging the bat everywhere.

"Quinn calm down its me! Sam! Your husband!"

"My husband's dead! Who is it?"

"If you stop swinging the damn bat you might see me!"

I bring down the bat slowly and see…Sam? No! It can't be him! He's dead!

"S-s-s-Sam?"

He nods.

"It's me Quinn."

And then blackness takes over me.

Sam's POV

Holy crap! What do I do? She's on the floor! This can't be good for the baby. Okay calm down its going to be okay…OH MY GOD! I move a strand of blond hair and then realize I can touch her! So this might be one of my abilities, that's so cool!

"Okay I can do this."

I gently lift her up and take her upstairs to her bedroom. I lay her down and try to wake her up.

"Quinn, wake up." I whispered.

"Quinn…" A little louder.

"Quinn!"

And her eyes started flickering. I gave a sigh of relief. She's alive.

"Quinn are you okay?"

She opens her eyes and screams.

"SAM! YOU'RE, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

"I know. I am but I was sent back to help you."

"HELP ME! WITH WHAT! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

"You know you can stop screaming now."

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I NOT BE SCREAMING WHEN MY DEAD HUSBAND IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Touché."

"Okay this is NOT happening. Sam's dead. When I close my eyes Sam won't be there. This is just your imagination."

And she closes her eyes. Typical Quinn. Then she opens them again.

"Still here Quinn."

"Ughhhh! Okay fine I give up it is you!"

"You know I expected you to be happy but apparently your not. And whoa you got bigger for there being just one baby in there."

She smiled. "Actually there are three in there Sam."

My eyes widened. "Three? As in triplets?"

She nodded." Yeah were going to have triplets."

I get closer to her. And I touch her belly.

"Hey there! It's me, your dead dad. I know its weird me talking to you right now but I want to tell you guys that I love you very much and you be good to your mom because I may not be there but I am watching. And I'm really sorry I can't be there for you guys but that doesn't mean I love you, because I do SO much! Well I don't know what to say anymore so bye."

I look up and Quinn's crying. I gently wipe the tears off her eyes." Hey don't cry it's going to be okay."

"I can't do this without you Sam."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Now is this Quinn Fabray the one talking to me saying she can't do it? Because the real Quinn Fabray would face to any challenge and doesn't give up on anything. She walks with her head held up high with pride. That's the Quinn Fabray I know and married."

"I miss you so much Sam! I can't move on without you!" She hugs me tightly.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here. To help you move on you can't live your life mourning over me. You remember the promise?"

She nods.

"Well you need to move on Quinn for you and the babies."

"Well what if I don't want to?"

"You have to."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"What if you stay with me? I mean you're here and I can see you and-"

"Quinn no I'm dead don't get your hopes up of us being together, I'm dead and nothings going to change that. I'm here to help you."

"Okay I'm sorry. Umm Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I have a wedding to get ready for."

"oh. Whose wedding is it?"

"Rachel's. Were kind of best friends now."

"Oh this is perfect!"

She raised an eyebrow. She looks so cute when she does that.

"How so?"

"There must be some eligible bachelors there."

"No Sam! I am not going to do that!"

"Quinn! Come on! I know it hurts and it's going to kill me to see you with someone else but it's for the best!"

She sighs. "IF and that's If I see someone eligible I'll try to okay?"

"Fine by me now go get ready!"

Quinn's POV

Sam is here! I see Him! How is this even possible? Well as long as he's here now that's fine. While I'm getting ready I try to find a dress that fits and looks astonishing on me.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Which one looks better the black or red one?"

"Quinn I'm not a fashion expert so I don't know."

"It's just a question Sam ANSWER IT!"

"Whoa! Scary Quinn! Umm the red one?"

"How could you choose that one? I look fat in it!"

"Then the black one?"

"Ugh! You are no help at all!"

This fight reminds of when we were married. I miss that so much! Anyway once I got ready and headed down stairs and Sam was there waiting.

"Whoa."

I blush. I still look hot even though I'm pregnant.

"Well Quinn I'll see you at the wedding."

"Wait aren't you going with me?"

"Yes but in your head. I can't have anyone recognize me."

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll be going"

"Alright bye **Q**uinn see you in your brain."

I laugh a bit. His lame jokes were always funny to me.

I headed to my car and drove. Little did I know it would be a night that would change my life forever.

**So did you like it? I'll try to post tomorrow. See you! Make sure to review if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Just putting up a chapter here! I just want to let you guys know that on my profile there's a poll on voting for the triplets gender so vote! **

Quinn's POV

Well the wedding was….full of…surprises. Well once I got there I went to look for Rachel and I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Your pregnant friend with triplets on the way!"

"Oh! Come in!"

I open the door and there's Rachel fixing her hair. She looked stunning. (Not as much as me on my wedding day but stunning.)

"Rachel you look beautiful. Second best bride I've ever seen."

"Who's the first?"

"Me."

"Oh." She laughed.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Finn so I'm ready. This is the wedding of my dreams. Although, if we would have seen each other sooner I would have had you as one of my bridesmaids."

"I don't think that would have been a good idea. Considering there's three babies I my stomach right now and I look like a whale."

"Quinn you do not look like a whale. You're barely three months."

"Yeah well nothing fits anymore!"

"Quinn you're having triplets."

"Still…so you need any help getting ready?"

"Just putting on the tiara. Have you noticed there are gold stars on the tiara?"

And then there they were the gold stars she's always had a thing. Something about a metaphor.

"Oh. I wouldn't be surprised if you have the bridesmaids in gold with gold tars draping on the bottom and a gold wedding cake too!"

"Actually I do. But I should have thought of the gold stars!" 

"Oh Rachel! Now hand me the tiara because we don't want the bride to be late for her own wedding!"

She hands me the tiara and I carefully position it on her head." There. Perfect."

She smiles." Thank you."

"Your welcome. I better get going. I want to get a good seat."

"Alright then, bye Quinn."

"Bye."

Once I get to the church I quickly get a spot. (That's the good thing about getting pregnant!)

And then the wedding begins. I recognize the song right away. It's the duet Rachel and Finn sang at regional's sophomore year. A Couple enters.

Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<br>And more enter after that.  
>Restless hearts<br>Sleep alone tonight  
>Sending all my love along the wire<br>They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line it's been you and me  
>And loving a music man<br>Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
>Oh Boy<br>You stand by me  
>I'm forever yours<br>Faithfully  
>Circus life<br>Under the big top world  
>We all need the clowns to make us smile<p>

Through space and time  
>Always another show<br>Wondering where I am lost without you  
>And being apart ain't easy on this love affair<p>

Finn enters and he has a gold tie. (Rachel made him wear it)

Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
>I get the joy of rediscovering you<br>Oh girl  
>You stand by me<br>I'm forever yours  
>Faithfully<p>

And Rachel enters looking so happy. With her dads on each side.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Faithfully  
>I'm still yours<br>I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours<br>Faithfully

Now that's what I call an entrance.

And the whole time a couple tears stream down my face. I blame the hormones.

And so we head to the reception and it was beautiful. An outdoor wedding. Very beautiful.

I go to congratulate Rachel.

"I'm so happy for you Rachel! "I hug her tightly

"Thank you Quinn. I'm finally happy now with Finn."

"I can see you guys with little Rachel's and Finn's they will know everything about Broadway." 

"You got that right!"

"I'll see you Rachel congratulations!"

"Alright then bye!"

I go congratulate Finn too which lasts about 5 seconds.

And I head to my table and Finn and Rachel have their first dance. The song is "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callat.

I remember when Sam and I sang that song I was happy. I see the look in their eyes. It's the way Sam and I saw each other. I miss him. I know I've said that a thousand times but I do. Someone suddenly interrupts my thoughts.

"Well, well, well look who's here."

I turn around and see someone I haven't seen in a long time.

**Cliffhanger! Who is it? I'll try to update the rest tomorrow! Reviews please! And do the poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here's Chapter 8! And remember to do the poll!**

Flashback

"_Well, well, well look who's here."_

_I turn around and see someone I haven't seen in a long time_

"Santana?" (Ha! I got you good! But don't fret my dears Puck will be in this chapter.)

"That's right. Who else would it be? I'm the onlys bitch here in this joint!"

Santana. She's one of the people who didn't want me to be with Sam. But she's still one of my friends. I have to warn you, she's is one feisty Latina! I remember god knows how many times she's tried to hurt someone. Mostly at Rachel. Although I can see she hasn't changed much over the years.

"Right. So how have you been?"

"Ehh, what can I say? I'm still a lawyer in New York. You were supposed to comes with me remembers?"

"Right. But as you may have noticed I got married with Sam. You were there remember?"

"Yeah. Where is trouty mouth anyways?"

"Umm well-"

"Hey can you even believe Berry got married to Frankenteen? I seriously did not see that coming! I can only imagine there children…"

Right then and there she looks at my stomach and her eyes widen.

"Holy crap! Quinn your preggers! How many months? Do you know what's it going to be? Oh my God!"

"Well I'm three months and I don't know their genders yet."

"Hold up! Their?" 

"I forgot to mention I'm having triplets."

"Oh my god! Triplets? I can see you and Sam trying to handle them it will be hilarious!"

"Actually, I'm doing this on my own…"

"Hold up! Guppy Face left you? As Mercedes would say, oh hell to the no! Where is he? I'm going to have his lips be even bigger than they are! I swear Q when I see him I'm going to-"

"Santana, that's not what I mean, he-he's dead."

She looks at me. "W-what? Q I am so sorry I-I didn't know I swear I-"

"Its okay san you didn't know."

"No but I should've your one of my closest friends and I should have been there for you. God I'm such a bitch!"

"No you're not."

"Listen Q, if you EVER and I mean EVER need help I'm here for you."

Tears form in my eyes. "Oh god! Look at me I'm letting my makeup get ruined. I blame the hormones. What I'm trying to say is thank you."

She gave me a smile." Now enough of the waterworks NOW LETS PARTY!

"San, you do remember I'm pregnant right?"

"Of course I do! We'll party the preggers way!"

Oh god. I know this will not end well. She'll end up drunk and just go crazy just like she did at my wedding. I still remember…

"_We will now have the maid of honor say some words to the newly wed couple."_

_Santana makes her way to the stage stumbling along the way. And laughing hysterically._

"_! I'd like to say a couple of words to the newly wed couple._

_CONGRATULATIONS! You finally tied the knot quinnie! Now Froggy lips I gots to warns you Quinnie here is a virgin so she most likely won't put out for you tonight."_(AU: Now as you may have noticed Beth doesn't exist in this story.)

_My cheeks turn red._

"_Like seriously. She was presidents of the celibacy club all through High School! I think _

_She has one of those chastity belts around her waist. So guppy mouth you aint getting_

_None tonight. Anyway, Quinn I'm happy you're happy. Sam this girl here loves you. And she really LOVES you! Back in high school she had this huge crush on you before you actually started dating. Like obsessed. She was like your own personal stalker. She stared at you in the hallways. And she even followed you home! She had a bunch of pictures of you in her room! So she's obviously a keeper."_

_I turn even redder. And Sam asks laughing," Is this true Quinn?"_

_I look down. "Santana wasn't supposed to tell."_

"_Its okay Quinn I still love you." He kisses my cheek._

"_Now onto Guppy face. You treat my bestie here right if not I'm coming after you. And if she does miraculously put out for you try not to suck her head off with those enormous lips of yours."_

_Sam turns red._

"_Like seriously have you gone to the doctor for some mouth reduction? But you still manage to be cute. So I wish you both the best of luck! And Quinn, get some tonight! Goodnight Everybody!"_

_And she got off the stage._

"_Well that was…something." Sam said._

"_That's Santana to you. And Sam ignore Santana I love your lips. "_

_He smiled and kissed me._

"_Quinn when I said get some I didn't mean in public! Go to the closet over there if you're that excited!"_

And 5 years later she hasn't changed at all.

"You coming to party Q?"

"Maybe later San." 

"Alright you don't know what fun you're missing!"

I stayed at the table for a while and just thought about my life in general.

When someone interrupted once again my thoughts.

"Quinn is that you?"

It's a man's voice this time and I turn around and see the mohaked boy I knew back in high school.

"Puck?"

"The one and only."

"How have you been?"

"Well I've been alright. I changed my ways and became a pediatrician I work at Lima Hospital."

"I don't think I've seen you there before. I work there too." 

"I'm new there."

"Oh. You are a lot different from when we were in high school."

"Yeah I realized what I was doing was wrong so I changed who I was and became well this. I dint changed everything though, I'm still the same bad-ass I was before."

I laughed a bit. I remember how he tried to get me to go on a date with him back in high school. He was such a jerk back then.

_I'm looking through my locker to get ready for class and I spot that picture of me and Sam at the carnival. I miss him. I hate that they took him a way from me. I sigh and I close my locker. Only to find Noah Puckerman, the biggest manwhore of them all leaning by one of the lockers._

"_Sup MILF?"_

"_What do you want Puckerman?" _

"_I don't know maybe dinner to breadsticks later and maybe a little something something."_

"_Sorry cant."_

"_Why not? Nobody is ever busy for the puckerone."_

"_I have…things to do later."_

"_What kind of things? Kinky things?" He winked._

_I scoffed." You are such a pervert!"_

"_Come on Quinn! You're single. I'm single. Why not?"_

"_Who says? I'm with Sam."_

"_Oh really? Because I heard he was shipped off to the marines."_

"_That doesn't mean we aren't together!"_

"_Didn't your parents forbid you to date him? Or am I wrong?"  
><em>

"_Yes your right."_

"_So is that a yes."_

"_No."_

"_No as in there is NO way I would say no to not going on a date and a little something something?"_

"_No as in NO I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE AS STUPID, PERVERTED, DEADBEAT, And LIMA LOSER LIKE YOU!"_

"_Wow hot and feisty! I dig that."_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_And if I don't?"_

_I kicked him in that spot if you know what I mean and he groaned in pain. And walked a way from him._

Puck and I talked for a bit and I got to say, he isn't as bad as I thought he was.

"Hey Quinn can I get your number? I would love to get to know you more."

"**Say yes!"**

"**Well look who decided to show up! I thought you left me Sam!"**

"**Sorry I kind of forgot how to do this so it took me a while! You wouldn't believe how many brains I went into!"**

"**Oh wow Sam!"**

"**Any ways as I was saying say yes!"**

"**And if I don't?"**

"**SAY YES…please?"**

"**Fine! Are you happy?"**

"**Not really but it's for your own good!"**

"**Ok then bye Sam I am now leaving this conversation!"**

"**Bye Quinnie!"**

"Quinn?" Puck spoke up.

He snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry! Of course I'll give you my number."

He smiled. "Awesome!"

We exchanged numbers and he got up and left.

And Rachel came up to me.

"Looks like somebody's got a date!"

I rolled my eyes. "It is not a date. It is simply two acquaintances having a coffee together."

"Whatever you want to call it Quinn."

"It's the truth!"

"Anyway I came here ask you if you wanted to dance. You have been here all alone just sitting until Noah came along but left. And quite frankly it depresses me!"

"I don't know Rachel…"

"Come on Quinn! It's my wedding and I say you dance."

"Fine!"

She smiles. "Come on!"

She dragged to the dance floor and we danced for a while until someone tapped my shoulder. I turn around and it's Puck.

"Hey Quinn I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

When I was about to answer, Rachel said," Of course she would!"

"I was dancing with you."

"Well now I'm about to go dance with my husband Finn." She winked at me and mouthed, dance with him and she left. I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay Puck."

"You could call me Noah if you want."

"Okay Noah." 

The song," Jar of hearts" came on. Great a slow song.

While we danced we talked for a bit.

"I'm really sorry about Sam Quinn."

"It's okay. It was his time I guess."

"So do you know what you're having?" He says pointing at my stomach.

"No not yet all I know is I'm having triplets."

"Triplets! Wow! Congratulations."

"Thanks."

A moment of silence passes when suddenly he kisses me.

I push him away and slap him.

"Quinn I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-"

"How could you? My husband JUST DIED!"

"I know Quinn I didn't mean to I swear I just really like you." 

"How could you like a woman who looks like a whale!" 

"You don't look like a whale, you're beautiful."

He called me beautiful. Nobody but Sam has ever called me that.

"W-what?"

"You are beautiful."

I started feeling butterflies in my stomach. No I can't. I shouldn't! I love Sam and NO ONE else.

Suddenly I do something I didn't expect ever doing…I kissed him. And I felt sparks like I do with Sam.

I finally release from the kiss. And I realize what I have done.

"I-I have to go." And I run off.

"Wait Quinn! Quinn!" I run until I can no longer hear him. I go to my car and cry.

How could I? Just kiss him when Sam just died. I can't do this. It's wrong! I start the car and drive off home. Once I get home I go upstairs and go to bed. And I cry myself to sleep.

**Wow! That is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! Well review, favorite, and do the poll! **


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was thinking on what to write next. Anyways so I got an idea for a new story, okay so the main couples are Fabrevans and Finchel. And well Sam and Rachel have been arranged to get married since they were babies and now they are 22, and the wedding is approaching sooner and sooner. They are okay with it until they meet Quinn and Finn who have been best friends since birth and live together. Can they stop them from getting married or will they still go with it to continue with their families honor? What do you think? Should I do it? And don't forget to do the poll! I'm almost going to reveal the genders of the babies so vote please! Oh and as you may have noticed I changed my name! It's based on an original character I came up with that I will discuss later on!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I magically turned into a man named Ryan Murphy, I don't own glee! Just this story.**

Quinn's POV:

I KISSED PUCK! Noah Puckerman. Why? How could I do something so horrible! I feel like I cheated. It's too soon to move on. I can't love him! I just can't! I get up from bed. I cautiously go downstairs hoping Sam isn't here right now.

"Oh Hi Quinn."

Never mind he's here.

"Hi…Sam."

"So how are you today?" He said it very suspiciously. I think he's onto something! Just act natural Quinn.

"Fine. Never have been better." I plaster a fake smile in my face.

"Really? Because last night you came home crying. May I ask why?"

I gulped." Why w-would you t-think I was crying?"

"Well I heard someone crying and well you have puffy red eyes so…will you tell me now please?"

Tears started forming in my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He gave me a confused look. "What are you sorry for Quinn?"

I broke down sobbing and hugged him tightly. "I cheated Sam! I kissed Puck! I shouldn't be kissing him because then I'll start to forget about you! And I can't! I can't love someone else but you!"

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh Quinn! You're not cheating. I'm dead! If I was alive then it would be. But you're just moving on. That's what I'm here for. So don't think that Quinn. And Quinn you have to love again. You have to do what you promised me. For you and the babies."

"I don't want to forget you Sam."

"You won't. I'm here now that's all that matters. Now, why don't you give Puckerman a call? He must be worried about you."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll make you bacon…."

My head immediately shot up. "Where's the phone?"

He smiled and handed me the phone. I dialed Pucks number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

I inhaled. "Puck? It's me, Quinn."

"Quinn? I've been trying to call you when you left. I left a bunch of voice mails. Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

I smiled how he was so worried about me. "Were fine. I just wanted to call you about what happened yesterday…"

"Oh okay. How about we meet up at the Lima Bean?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good to me. See you in a minute Q."

"Okay see you." I hanged up the phone.

"So… you have a date with Puckerman?"

"It is NOT a date it's simply two friends having a coffee together! And there better be bacon when I get back!"

I left the house and go in my car and drove to the Lima Bean. Once I got there I looked for a table and saw that Puck was already there. He gave me a smile. And I smiled back.

"Hi."

"Hey Q."

"So, about yesterday…"

"Listen Quinn, I just want to say that I am sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that. Especially with what you're going through right now." He grabbed my hand. "I would never pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

I smiled. "It's okay Puck. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Sorry for running off. It's just nobody but Sam has ever called me beautiful, and when I kissed you I did feel something but I felt like I was cheating on Sam. I don't want to forget about him. He's the father of my three children. And I love him."

"Quinn you weren't cheating if he's dead. And I felt something too. I felt fireworks. Quinn I have always loved you. Even though I was a jerk in high school I loved you."

"You won't love me if I'm pregnant with children that aren't even yours."

"I do. I'm willing to raise those children and be their dad. They may not be mine, but I'll love them like my own. Pregnant or not, I love you Quinn. And I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I'm not a deadbeat like my father was. So please Quinn, can you give me a chance?"

I had tears in my eyes. He's willing to raise my children that aren't his? Should I give him a chance? He seems like a nice guy, and I do really like him.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He gave me a bright smile.

I leaned over to kiss him. "Yes. Don't mess this up Puckerman."

He smiled. "You won't regret this I swear!"

I bit my lip. "How about we go for a walk in the park?"

"Of course."

As we were walking he held my hand. And it just felt right. All of a sudden I felt something in my stomach. Are they kicking? I stopped and held my stomach. They have never kicked before! Puck stopped too.

"Are you alright?" He said worried.

I grabbed his hand and placed it in my stomach. Then I saw his eyes go wide.

"Their kicking!" He kneeled down to kiss my stomach. I gave him a bright smile.

"Our babies are kicking!"

He kissed my forehead. "Yeah…OUR."

He walked me back to my car. "I'll drive Quinn if you want."

"Didn't you bring your car?"

"No. I came walking and running."

I laughed. "Yes you can drive Noah."

We got in my car and he drove me home.

Once we got there I didn't really want him to leave.

"Well were here."

"Yeah… do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

We came into the house and Sam wasn't there. He must've known he was coming in.

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything?"

"No just you being here is all I need."

I smiled at him. "How about we watch a movie?" 

"Okay."

I put in Rent one of my most favorite movies. But I wasn't even paying attention to the movie; I was too busy kissing Puck. Then I put my head in his shoulder and fell asleep. I think everything is going to be alright now.

**So what did you think? Should I do the other story? And don't forget to review, favorite, and do the poll! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello…how are you all doing? I've been cool, not that you care but yeah lmao anyways… the polls done I will reveal the gender of the babies in this chapter…so lets see! Oh and some people actually want me to do the story I mentioned last chapter, and so I'll do it once I'm done with this story. Anyways I'll start the story now because I'm talking a lot like Rachel now ha!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own glee posters, DVD's, Cd's, etc. But not glee :( **

2 months later….

Quinn's POV

So I'm 5 months now. And I am literally **HUGE!**! This pregnancy has been weird for everybody. I've had insane and weird cravings, random mood swings, tendency to slap anybody for no reason….you get the picture. And Puck has been very helpful. Even though he's the one that gets slapped the most. He's also very romantic and sweet. Something I would have never thought of saying. Although something has been bothering me lately, you see Sam has been very distant lately and quiet. I really don't know why…anyways today Puck and I are going to a doctor's appointment. It's Pucks first time and he's very nervous. I asked Sam but he said no. well once I got ready, I headed downstairs and Sam was there.

"Good Morning Sam."

I got no reply. Not even a nod.

"Sam what's going on? You're not the same anymore. You've been quiet and distant and I want to know why!"

Still no answer. Alright now here are two things that you don't do to me; one: steal or take my bacon, and two: ignore me.

"Sam tell me what's wrong! I'm really worried about you!"

He finally speaks up, "Oh so NOW you're worried about me?"

I raise my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Like if you'd even care."

"Sam tell me! What are you talking about?"

"You're moving on too fast! I didn't expect you to find someone soon! And now you're all lovey dovey with your new boyfriend you forgot all about me! How do you think this is affecting me? It's like you don't even care! You probably never loved me!"

"Sam... I still love you. You're the one that told me to move on. And now…you don't? I love Puck, I really do. But I love you too. You're the father of my children-"

"You probably would have preferred Puck to be the father."

"No I don't. These babies I'm carrying show how much I love you."

"Yeah right you love me! I doubt you ever did! You know I wouldn't be surprised if you were cheating on me with Puck considering how fast you moved on from me to him. You know what? Probably these children aren't even mine."

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped him. "How dare you think that? I would never…you know what? I can't deal with you right now. I have an appointment to see YOUR children!"

I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out of the house. I ran to my car. And cried there. How could Sam say those things to me? I turned on the ignition and drove to Pucks place.

Sam's POV

What the heck did I just say? I don't know what took over me. One minute I'm happy with her, the next I turn into this jealous rage. I didn't mean anything of what I just said. I want her to be happy. I really do. I just got jealous that Puck has her and I don't. I was jealous that he was going to raise my children and I won't. I was scared that she was going to move on so fast. I need to fix this soon.

Quinn's POV

I put my thoughts on Sam in the back of my head and focused on the fact that I was going to see my babies. I parked in front of Puck's house and got out of the car. I went up to his door and rang the doorbell. He opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful." He kissed my cheek.

I blushed. "Hello to you too. Are you ready to see our children?"

"I was born ready."

"Alright then let's go."

We got in his car and headed our way to see our babies. Once we got there we sat down. And I thought about how a couple of months ago I was coming to these appointments with Rachel or by myself. And now I'm coming here wit someone who loves me and cares about the babies and me.

"Mrs. Evans?" the nurse said.

"Right here."

"The doctors ready to see you." She smiled.

Puck and I got up and my heart was racing. "You ready?" I asked.

"Always." He said.

We got to the room. And we waited. When suddenly the doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Evans and…."

"Noah Puckerman. Dr. Puckerman. I work at Lima Hospital."

"Oh. Hello Dr. Puckerman. Anyway, let's see how these babies are doing shall we?"

I lay down on the table and lifted my shirt up to reveal my big belly.

He squirted the really cold jelly on me and moved the stick around.

"Well there are your babies. Would you like to know their genders?"

I nodded.

"Well congratulations, you're having two boys and a girl!"

Tears fell down my face. I looked over at Puck and he had tears were running down his face too.

"Their perfect." He said.

"I know."

He kissed me. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to have you and these babies."

I kissed him back. "Thank you for being here."

He smiled.

I got home and saw Sam. I was going to walk right past him when he grabbed my hand.

"Quinn can we talk about what happened."

"I have nothing to say to you." I said bitterly. And I was going up the stairs when he started strumming his guitar.

I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you [x4]<p>

I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<p>

"Quinn, I am SO sorry about the things I said. I never meant anything! I want you to be happy. I was just in a jealous rage. But I promise I'll try not to."

I had tears in my eyes once again. "I forgive you."

He smiled." So how are the babies?"

"Their fine. Do you want to know their genders?"

He nodded.

"Two boys and a girl!"

Tears streamed down his eyes. "That's amazing!"

"I know."

And then we hugged each other for a while. And then I realized something.

I was going to be a mom.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry for the wait but I had tons of homework almost everyday! Anyways, I need name suggestions from you guys since you already know the genders. So give me some name suggestions and we'll see…**

Quinn's POV

1 month later…

You know how I've been saying I'm huge? Well now I can safely say I am. These babies will be the end of me I swear. I can't even go down the stairs without wanting to go to the bathroom. And don't get me started on the hormones! I don't slap anymore, I punch. So my advice to you, don't get close to me. Anyway I have been feeling very lonely with Rachel back in New York and I only have Puck to talk to. Its weird how I'm admitting to missing her but I am! Well the conflict with me and Sam is over. But I just feel the more I am with Puck, the sooner Sam will go. I don't want him to go, not yet. Well today Puck came over (big shocker!) and told me to go mall by myself.

"Puck you've known me for a couple of months now and you know I just can't be walking like nothings wrong when I got these children in me!"

"Come on Quinn! You need to go out! You're in your house all the time."

"So I'm fine being here!"

He gave me those puppy dog eyes. And I just can't say no to that!

"Puck…"

He just kept on going.

"Puck doesn't give me that face…."

"Alright fine you win!"

He smiled. "That face always works on you."

"Yeah whatever anyways…I better get going. But once I get tired I'm coming straight home okay?"

He nodded. "See you Q."

And I headed out the door. I just hope I don't get into labor in the middle of the mall.

Puck's POV

Well Quinn left right now, thank god! Now onto the plan. You see I've noticed Quinn has been feeling kind of lonely and I hate that she feels that way. So I decided to plan a baby shower (with New Directions help!). I know she misses them and I called them all and they agreed to it. So now we just got to get it all together. Then I suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is it?"

"Rachel Berry. I mean Hudson. Famous Broadway star."

My Jewish American Princess! I ran to the door. And I open it to see none other than Rachel Berry standing there.

"Hey my little Jewish American Princess!"

She rolled her eyes and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too Noah."

"So did you get the cake?"

"Yes Finn's bringing it in. I have to admit Noah you are very sweet for doing this for Quinn. You really love her don't you?"

I smiled. "Yea I do, a lot. She's like my other half."

She smiled. "Am I sure I am speaking to Noah Puckerman?"

I smiled. "I'm going to go help Hudson over there. Oh and give a call to Santana! She's in charge of the decorations! And don't forget to call-"

"I got it Noah, no worries."

"Ok then." I ran off to help Hudson who was struggling to whatever the hell was in that car.

"Hey Hudson!"

"Hey Puckerman."

"Need a little help?"

He gave me a pleading look.

"I'll take that as a yes." I ran and started getting the amounts of presents Rachel got Quinn.

"Damn Hudson did Rachel buy the whole store?"

"I'm pretty sure she bought about 80% of the store."

I laughed. "So how's the married life?"

"It's been great. Rachel's been an amazing wife. And I'm proud to call her that. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Thinking about having kids soon?"

He turned pale. "K-kids?"

"Yeah that."

"Well after seeing Quinn I got pretty scared of having so many kids at once!"

"I'm pretty sure she scared everybody."

He laughed. "You really do love her don't you?"

I sighed. "So, so much."

Once we got all of the stuff inside Finn and I lay on the couch and groaned.

"I am so tired." Finn breathed out.

Right then Santana came barging in with tons of presents.

"Heyyyyyy the party is here! Wooooooooo!"

"Santana this is a BABY SHOWER, not a nightclub!" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah well you know what? I'm SHOWERING these babies with presents so they best be letting aunty Santana gets her party ons!"

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a very special night.

Quinn's POV

I hate Puck. I hate Puck. I hate Puck. I hate Puck. I hate Puck. I HATE PUCK! Why did he tell me to go to the mall by myself? My feet are swollen, my back aches, and I'm sweating! I swear when I get my hands on him…there will be pain. I went to sit on a bench I saw. I am tired. And I am telling Puck I'm going back. What is he even doing?

I reach for my phone in my purse, and dial Puck. It rings for a while and he finally answers.

"Hello?"

"Puck I'm going home, I'm tired and I really want to kill you right now!'

"Uhh…I guess you could come now." I heard him whisper to someone about decorating fast or something.

"Puck what's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Ok…I'm on my way now."

"Ok. See you soon."

"Bye…"

"Bye."

And he hung up quickly. What on earth is he doing?

Pucks POV

Crap! Quinn's coming soon! We got to hurry up!

"Guys! Quinn's coming soon! She's on her way back!"

Everybody started panicking. And I heard Brittany say something about stopping the violence or something.

"Guys! Calm down! If we all work together we can accomplish this."

"Puck this isn't no wonder pets! Quinn's bout to get here!" Santana screamed.

"Alright let's just work faster."

And then everybody was rushing putting the finishing touches to everything. When I heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Guys! Quinn's here! Get everything done quickly!"

I ran outside. And saw a very angry Quinn getting out of her car.

"Quinn…hey."

"Noah Puckerman, you are SO dead."

"Sorry?"

"You better be! Now help me carry these bags in!"

I rushed to get her bags.

"So how was the mall?"

She gave me a glare that can kill you right there.

"Bad question, anyway, I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Let's go inside and we'll see…"

We got inside, and the lights were off and everyone was hiding.

"Puck why do you have the lights-"

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone jumped up and I saw Quinn smile.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!"

Everyone greeted Quinn.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you guys since Finchel's wedding!"

Then we all started talking about how our lives are. And I saw Quinn smiling the whole time. And that made me happy too. Then it was time to open the gifts. I swear it felt like an eternity until Quinn opened all the gifts. But I got to say some of the stuff was kind of cute. And then after she opened the presents I had something to show.

"Umm Quinn I actually have something I want to show with the help of the guys." I took out my guitar and began strumming a few notes.

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
>I love you four, that's more than I can afford<br>And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth  
>I love you five<p>

I've been walking around  
>Trying to figure out<br>Why I am feeling all the feelings that I'm feeling now  
>And I got more on my mind<br>Then I've got on my plate

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
>I love you four, that's more than I can afford<br>And I can tell, some day that I'm gunna' say the truth  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/n/nevershoutnever/i_love_you_ ]  
>I love you five times more than any boy from before<br>'Cause all they really cared about was whether you put out  
>And I truly believe [Truly Believe]<br>That this love could be

And I could count five times off the top of my head  
>Where I sucked it in<br>Cause' you were hanging with him  
>And I got something to say<br>I Love You all the same

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
>I love you four, that's more than I can afford<br>And I can tell some day that I'm gonna' say the truth

I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo  
>I love you four, that's more than I can afford<br>And I can tell some day that I'm gonna' say the truth

I Love You, five

I saw Quinn smiling the whole time. Then she got up and kissed me on the lips. And everybody awed. Then all of a sudden she released out of the kiss and held her stomach.

"What's going on? Are you okay"

"Puck…"

"What?"

"My water just broke."

Oh crap.

**OMG! Cliff hanger! I'll update as soon as I can. And remember to give me any baby names you have in mind. And review!**

**Song: I love you 5 –Never Shout Never**

**I love this band and song! You should check them out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Just updating here! Were reaching to the end of the story! :'( But…I will start the other story I was talking about a couple chapters back. Anyways I need baby names for the triplets I already got some names by MissPrincessGleexo (thanks!). And review if you can please?**

Everyone had a shocked expression by this sudden news. Quinn's in labor. Rachel stepped forward and began yelling orders.

"Come on we need to get Quinn to the hospital!" Rachel exclaimed.

Everybody began rushing to their cars. Puck lifted up Quinn bridal style, while Quinn looked like she was in serious pain.

"Oww! It hurts so much!"

Puck tried his best to comfort Quinn. He rubbed her back and told her to take deep breaths and calm down.

"Hudson! Drive. Now." Puck ordered. Finn quickly ran to the car with Rachel in tow and they got in the car. Quinn got in the car screaming in pain. And they rushed hospital.

Sam's POV

Oh no. Quinn. Labor. Babies. Birth. Soon. I watched from a distance Quinn having a good time when I saw her clutch to her stomach and heard her say," My water broke."

I saw people rushing out. And I ran to. I may not be there physically, but I will be there for Quinn. Even though this is going to be the last time I see her. Mathew the angel told me that Quinn is moving on which means I'm going to heaven. I can't say that I'm happy of leaving Quinn behind. But she's with a good guy so if she's happy, I'm happy. I transported to the hospital where Quinn is at. And I saw a very pale Finn, a nervous Rachel, a ballistic puck, and a very terrified Quinn.

"Somebody help now! My girlfriends in labor!" Puck yelled. GIRLFRIEND. Those words made me ache. I saw some nurses quickly rush to Quinn's side. And they started asking her questions while rushing her to a room. Quinn was yelling that she's only six months and the babies aren't due for 3 months. That's when I realized how much this was a serious problem. That's when one of the nurses when running to what I assume to a doctor to tell her about Quinn's dilemma. Quinn was taken to a room. And I saw her face of pain and terrified. I decided to go into her mind to speak to her.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." I said.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so scared Sam! Our babies!"

"Their going to be okay. They are our kids after all. They are fighters."

She smiled then. "Yeah. They are."

"I'll be here with you every step of the way, With Puck here of course."

"Thank you."

That's when a contraction hit her. "I HATE YOU SAM!"

Oh god.

Quinn's POV

I am very scared right now. I'm only six months and I'm in labor. Will the babies be okay? Luckily Sam's reassuring words calmed me a bit. Although right now I have this huge hate for Sam right now. If you only knew how painful this was! I have been with contractions for 6 hours now! Can you only imagine the horror! I asked Rachel and Puck to stay with me because Rachel is my best friend and Puck is my boyfriend. Although I don't know how they are handling this. I'm going crazy and I keep shouting how I hate everybody. I just want these babies out now. The doctor came in. and asked me the most stupid question ever known to man.

"Hello everybody. Are you all fine today?"

I sent him a glare and I'm pretty sure he got the message crystal clear.

"Mrs. Evans I have some news, well considering you have only opened 3 centimeters (I think that's the measurement, am I right?) In the last 6 hours we think its better we perform a C-section for the health of you and the babies."

I bit my lip and looked at Puck and Rachel they told me its best to do that. So I looked at the doctor and told him to do the c-section.

I saw the nurses preparing for the procedure, and I was scared. Scared for my babies, scared for Sam, and scared that I won't be a good enough mother. I turned and saw Rachel.

"its going to be alright." She reassured.

"I hope so." I saw her turn to leave the room when I grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Um I thought you would prefer if I left."

"I want you to be here with me and Puck."

She smiled. "Okay."

Then came the moment, the birth of my babies. They put the anesthesia on me and I had Puck and Rachel with me grabbing my hands in support.

Puck kissed my forehead." It's going to be alright."

A couple of minutes later I heard the soft cry of my first baby.

"It's a boy! "One of the nurses exclaimed.

Tears fell from my face. My little boy.

Then pretty soon my 2nd little boy joined us to the world. And finally my little girl. But I didn't hear her cry. I saw the nurses rush her to an incubator.

"How is my baby? Someone tell me please!" tears slid down my face scared.

"She's fine. She just needs help breathing. Since your babies are born prematurely they will be in an incubator for a while." One of the nurses said. 

"Can I see them please?"

"Soon. First get some rest."

I turned to look at Puck and Rachel who were crying and smiling.

"Their perfect! I'm going to go tell the others." Rachel left the room.

Puck kissed me softly. "Like Rachel said their perfect, like you."

I smiled "I love you."

"I love you too."

My life couldn't get anymore better.

**So what do you think? Review, favorite, alert please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Just updating here! Now in this chapter there will be some sad parts and friendship in here so enjoy! And I will also put the baby names in this chapter.**

Quinn's POV

I finally woke up to what seemed like hours. A nurse came in to check up on me and she smiled.

"When can I see my babies?"

"Now if you want."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. Here let me help you up." The nurse carefully helped me up. We walked into a room where premature babies go. And once we arrived, she led me to where 3 incubators were holding my precious babies in. I could hear the heart monitor beat rhythmically. I walked closer to see the 3 most precious things I have ever laid eyes on. They were so small! They all had blond hair. I noticed that both boys had Sam's lips. Santana will surely say something about this later. My little girl had rosy little cheeks. I walked closer to them.

"Hi there. It's me, your mommy. I've been waiting to see you. You guys are more beautiful than I even imagined. I hope I make a good mom for you guys because you deserve the best." I smiled. These are mine.

"You will make a good mom."

I turn around to see puck and I smile. "You really think so?"

He nods. He steps closer and looks at them. "Their really cute and tiny."

"I know. Can you believe it? Were parents now."

I see a tear slid down his face. "All ours."

I reach out for one of my boys hand and my little boy squeezes it. I smile.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that  
><em>Puck smiles and joins in._  
>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<br>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<br>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart<br>And no one will desert you  
>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<br>But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>I could still be little<br>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
>Oh, don't you ever grow up<br>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

I see all 3 smiles at the end. And I laugh. "They certainly enjoyed the song."

"That's because their mother sings like an angel."

Then Puck and I just stare at them in awe. Their all ours.

_The next day…_

I have instantly fallen in love with my babies. Although I don't have a name for them yet. But I want their names to be perfect like them. I walk to the NICU where my tiny little babies are at to see them (again.). I walk in to see someone I never expected being here.

"Tina?" She was kneeling in front of the incubators smiling but she jumped when I called her name.

"Quinn! I'm sorry I just wanted to see them. I'm sorry for not asking first. I-"

"Hey. Its okay you're allowed to see them. I'm not stopping you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

After a moment of silence, Tina spoke up. "Their really cute."

I smile. "I know. I just hope I can be good mother for them."

"I'm sure you will. You'll make a great mother."

"Thanks. I'm sure you will too."

She stiffened and her eyes turned watery.

"What's wrong Tina? Are you okay? Did I say anything wrong?"

She shook her head. "No its nothing." Her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"You can tell me. If you want to."

Tears slid down her face. "Mike and I have been trying to have a child for a while now, and no such luck. W-we decided to go to the doctor t-to see what's wrong-"

She started sobbing. I hugged her." You don't have to continue…"

She shook her head. "The doctor told us I can't have children." She started sobbing. I hugged her and tried to comfort her while I was on the verge of tears myself.

How can Tina, the sweetest person in the world have this happen to her? It wasn't fair. She deserved to be a mother! Her and Mike deserve to be parents.

"It's all my fault." Tina choked out.

"Hey. No its not. Maybe the doctors were wrong. Maybe-"

"No they weren't. They confirmed it. Mike and I really wanted a baby."

"You could. You could adopt."

She smiled. "Thanks Quinn. You're a really good friend."

I smiled. I hugged her. And we started talking about everything. And I realized Tina is an amazing person. We could be really great friends.

_In Quinn's room…_

Puck and I were talking when I realized we need to name the triplets!

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to name the babies." 

"Your right. But what should we name them?"

"I think you should name one of our boys."

He looked at me. "You want me to name one of the boys?"

I nodded. "The oldest one."

He smiled. "Well I think we should name him after his dad."

Tears welled up in my eyed. "I think that's a great Idea. Samuel."

"I think he should have a middle name too. Umm... Samuel… Oliver?"

"Samuel Oliver…I like it! Samuel Oliver it is!"

"What about our other little boy?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe…Cameron?"

"I like it. Cameron Alexander?"

"Perfect!"

"What about our little girl?"

"I was thinking… I want her middle name to be Rachel. Rachel has helped me a lot and I want my daughter to have her name."

He grinned. "I think that is very sweet. But what about her first name?"

We grew quiet thinking. Then we looked at each other.

"Sophia!" It was funny how we were thinking the same name.

We laughed. "Sophia Rachel… I like it."

I grinned. "Samuel Oliver, Cameron Alexander, and Sophia Rachel Puckerman."

"Perfect." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then everybody came in the room.

"Quinn!" Rachel came in running.

I hugged her. "Hey!"

"All of us saw your children already and they are the cutest babies I have ever seen!"

"Thank you."

Santana came. "Might I add… both of your boys have trouty mouths like trouty mouth!"

I laughed." I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"So have you named them yet?" Finn said.

"Actually we have." Puck said quite proudly.

"What are they?" Everybody said.

"Well our oldest is named Samuel Oliver. After his dad." Puck said.

"And our second oldest we named him Cameron Alexander." Puck and I said together.

I laughed.

"And our youngest baby…Sophia Rachel." I grinned.

Rachel looked straight at me. "S-Sophia what?"

"Rachel. Sophia Rachel. I used your name if you don't mind. You helped me a lot and I feel this is a good way to thank you. And Rachel is a beautiful name." I smiled

Tears formed in her cheeks. She hugged me quite tightly. "Your welcome. I did it because I wanted to."

Rachel's the best friend you could ever have. "Actually Puck and I also chose the godparents too."

"Yeah we feel you guys would be an awesome choice."

"We decided Samuel's godparents would be Santana and Brittany."

Santana smiled and Brittany started jumping up and down. "Thanks Quinnie!"

I laughed. "No problem." 

"Yeah thanks Q, I'll be an awesome godmother to little Trouty Mouth."

"And for little Sophia, we chose Rachel and Finn."

"YES! Thank you Quinn! You will not regret this. Your daughter will be the next Broadway star! I can see it now!"

Everybody laughed. "What my beautiful wife is trying to say is thanks." Finn said.

"And for Cameron, we decided on Tina and Mike." I smiled.

Tina and Mike looked at me. "What?"

"You guys have been amazing. And I think you guys should be his godparents."

Tina eyes welled up in tears. "Thank you."

"Yeah Quinn thank you. You don't know how much this means to us."

"I know."

I feel like I just found a family in them. I never imagined the friendships I would form with these people, and I'm thankful for that.

**That's it! For now… so what did you think? The song was Never Grow up from Taylor Swift.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well this is the last chapter of…*holds back tears* Living Without You. :'( I actually enjoyed writing this story. I liked getting the reviews from everybody. I really appreciate them. And the alerts and favorites. I am VERY thankful! I will also soon start another story the one I have been talking about in previous chapters. And well its Quam and Finchel. So all you Quam and Finchel fans read that story! Anyway onto the last chapter…*sobs uncontrollably* **

2 years later…

These past two years have been amazing! My children have been growing more every day! Puck and I no longer live in Lima, but New York! We decided to be closer to our friends who mostly all lived in New York. And I can't say I have ever been so happy. Puck and I are still going strong. Were still very much in love. And Rachel is pregnant! She's only a 4 months old but they are so happy! But Finn and Rachel spoil Sophia way too much! She's practically a mini-Rachel, always talking about musicals and how she's going to be Broadway star like her godmother. Rachel already has her in ballet classes and singing classes. And Sophia is just joyful with that. She's always giving Puck and I performances at just 1 (almost 2) years old. She's going to be the star in the family. And she has Puck wrapped around her little finger! She's a daddy's girl I have to tell you that. And as for Cameron, he's a little ball of energy! He's usually running around the house causing ruckus! We decided once he's old enough to actually hold a bat, were going to put him in baseball because he's always watching baseball games with Mike. Speaking of Mike and Tina, they are right now trying to adopt. Hopefully things go well for them because they need to be parents! They also spoil Cameron rotten. Mike being the dancer he is has a dance studio and is always taking Cameron there teaching him how to dance. And Cameron loves to dance. Who knows? He might be a dancer in the future. Now for the oldest, Samuel. We call him Sammy. He is probably the sweetest boy ever. But is also very feisty (thanks to Santana). Santana and Brittany love him to death. Did you know they got married this past year? It was truly an amazing wedding. Back to Samuel, he is very much like his father. He's sweet and dorky like Sam was. And is truly a leader. He's shown great interest in military movies (PG ones!) and things that have to do with the military. He says he's going to be a marine when he grows up. Just like his daddy. Now all 3 of my precious babies get along with each other (sort of depends on the day). They have had their disputes but forget about it 5 minutes later. They also have a deep love for bacon (I wonder who they got that from?). Now let me just say raising triplets isn't as easy as you think. But Puck and I have been able to handle it pretty well. Today is the triplets 2nd birthday, and they have grown up so fast! Well I'm in the kitchen getting the 3 cakes ready to take outside. Its 3 small ones. One is camouflaged and has medals and little action figures of soldiers. The other one is a cake with baseball bats and softballs and little baseball players. And finally the last one is pink with ballet shoes and a little tutu. With gold stars all around. I can't believe my babies are two years old. I would have loved Sam to be here but he's gone. He left soon after the babies were born. It was a very sad moment for me but I realized it was for the best. I suddenly feel many little arms wrapped around my legs. I turn around to see 3 little blond beauties looking up at me.

"Momma!" They squeal.

"Hello my little munchkins! Now what are you doing here? Shouldn't you three be outside playing with your friends?"

"Yes mommy but daddy told us to come inside and search for you because you are taking too long!" My little Sophia always talking just like Rachel. She was wearing Pink ballet flats and a little pink sundress with a big pink bow. Her beautiful, blonde curls bouncing around being the jumpy little girl she is. And her hazel-green eyes shining. She looked a lot like me.

"Oh really? Then why didn't he come himself?"

"Because he has a big surprise for you!" Cameron beamed. He was wearing a red flannel shirt with overalls and some black converse. He was also wearing a Yankees baseball cap because he's a huge fan. He has blonde curls like his sister. He was bouncing up and down.

"Really? What is it?" I wonder what Puck is planning on doing.

"It's supposed to be a surprise mommy!" Samuel grinned. He was wearing a marine's costume Puck got him. He loves it. You could see some of his shaggy blond hair coming out of his hat.

"Can you give me a little hint? Mommy's very curious now."

They shook their heads." Daddy said it's a surprise and we can't tell you anything."

"Alright. I'll stop asking. But can you 3 do me a favor?"

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"Go get me Rachel and Tina. To help with your birthday cakes."

They ran out the house, Calling Rachel and Tina. Pretty soon Samuel, Cameron, and Sophia came back in with Rachel and Tina.

"Hey Quinn" They both said.

"Hey."

"What did you need us for? The triplets just grabbed us and brought us here." Tina said.

"Oh I just needed help bringing the cakes out. And since the triplets told me Puck has a surprise for me I am very curious to know what it is."

"Oh it's a very nice sweet surprise! You will surely love it." Rachel grinned widely.

"Come on! Tell me! The triplets won't tell me!"

"Our lips are sealed!" they said zipping their lips.

I pouted. Oh well I guess I'll find out once we go outside.

We each got a cake and headed outside. And I saw Instruments set out and Puck with his guitar. Holding red roses. The 3 of us put the cakes on the table. And I was astonished.

"So this is the surprise the triplets were telling me?"

He nodded." You like it so far?"

"I love it!"

"Well you'll love what I'm going to do right this instant."

He started strumming his guitar.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<br>Hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<em>

_And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm_

I grinned. Is he about to do what I think he's about to do? He got down on one knee.

"Quinn, we've known each other since high school. And I've been in love with you since. You've made me the happiest person ever since we've been together for the past two years. But now don't want you to be my girlfriend…

He takes out a beautiful ring.

I want you to be my wife. Quinn will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"SAY YES!" My little munchkins screamed.

I grinned."Noah Puckerman, I would be honored of being your wife. So it's a yes."

He smiled and slid the ring to my finger. And everyone cheered. I was about to become a Mrs. Puckerman.

We then lit the candles on the cakes.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Samuel, Cameron, and Sophia… Happy Birthday to you!"_

The three of them were gleaming at the attention they were getting. They blew out there candles. Puck hugged me.

"Can you believe our babies our two?"

"No I really can't. Just yesterday they were tiny little babies. Now look how much they've grown."

"Don't you sometimes feel like having another baby?"

"Actually, about that…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "Y-you're serious?"

I nodded.

He lifted me up and spinned me around.

The 3 munchkins came up to us.

"Mommy, Daddy why are you guys spinning?" Sophia asked.

"Well your mommy's having a baby."

The three of them grinned." Really?"

We both nodded. And they hugged us. We were truly a happy family.

Life couldn't get any better than this…

**THE END**

**So this is the end*chokes back sob*. Well I'll try to update the other story as soon as I can! And review this story for the last time… :'( **

**Song Marry me-Train**


End file.
